


Mister Grace and the School Dance

by rosworms



Series: Mister Grace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam Winchester, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Teacher AU, ace!sam, cute flirtations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tumblr prompt from songsaboutsleep: Flirty Ace!Sam, Socially Awkward! Cas OKAY BUT WHAT IF IT’S A TEACHER AU English teacher!Sam, Science teacher!Cas THE KIDS AND STAFF SHIP IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Grace and the School Dance

Celebrate the new gymnasium!  
SCHOOL DANCE  
Friday, September 26

Castiel stared at the large sign hanging in the hallway inside the school cafeteria as he shook a bottle of orange juice in his hands.  
"I bet the call for chaperones will be in our mailboxes by tomorrow morning." A soft voice right next to his ear made Castiel jump. He turned to see Sam Winchester, the literature teacher, leaning forward from behind. He was just inside of Castiel’s personal bubble enough to irritate except for the fact that he’d been lusting after the taller co-worker since Castiel had begun his career at this school last year.

"Oh! Sam…" He nervously reached up to adjust his glasses, bumping his head when he forgot he was holding a bottle of juice. He breathed a soft laugh at himself.

"MISTER Grace." Sam grinned, emphasizing the ‘mister’. He’d been doing that since their meeting last year when he’d introduced himself as Mr. Grace instead of Castiel after being stuck in the habit from hours of teaching unruly teenagers. Castiel’s face burned as he was reminded of his flub once again. Sometimes he thought Sam did it just to make him blush. Sam’s deepening dimples sure supported that theory.

"I think… I’ll volunteer." Sam announced. 

"What?"

"For the dance. I think I’ll volunteer as a chaperone. You should think about it. Could be fun." Sam reached up and straightened Castiel’s tie. Castiel hated that damn tie… could never get it right.

"Don’t forget to save room for Jesus!" A kid smirked as he pushed between the two teachers to bus his empty tray.

"Public school, Brandon. Jesus can wait outside." Sam reminded the teen. 

"Seriously, Cas… think about it." Sam winked at him and walked out. The table nearest to him was making smooching sounds. Castiel glared a warning at them and took his juice back to his own class room. He had tests to grade.

~

The next morning, as predicted by Sam, the call for chaperones was in Castiel’s school mailbox. He checked ‘yes’ and put it back in.

~

"…. and that’s why Bucky is not a true villain." Castiel nodded with satisfaction, slamming his book shut. One student raised her hand shyly while the others seemed to be holding back laughter and Castiel groaned silently in his head.

"Chelsea?" He pointed to her and cringed at the same time.

"Mr. Grace… what do Bucky and Captain America have to do with mitosis?"

He’d done it again. This was how he’d earned the nickname Mr. Wikipedia. He’d overheard it several times and one student had been unfortunate to accidentally call him that to his face. He tried to recall the trip his mind made.

"Ah…. mitosis… the duplication of cells, the stages of mitosis, mitosis occurs in, ah yes. Mitosis occures in the following stages, one of them being asexual reproducton… hydras reproduce asexually… Hydra… Captain America… Bucky." Castiel sighed as he explained his jumbled thought process. "Just… read the next chapter for the last part of class… unless there are any questions."

He circled around to his desk and sad down with a huff. Several hands were raised.

"Yes? Jeff."

"I heard you were going to the dance with Mr. Winchester. That true?"

Castiel’s face burned and the other students twittered with quiet laughter.

"That is not an appropriate question. I am attending the dance as a chaperone and so is Mr. Winchester. That is all."

"But what are you going to wear? He really likes your blue tie." Another student spoke out.

Castiel’s jaw dropped. These kids sure did have a lot of nerve and no concept of personal boundaries. 

"Chapter seven… now." He let his voice drop, conveying that he meant business, and the students obeyed. It was the hardest thing he’d had to do to keep from banging his head on his desk while he waited for the bell to ring. 

There was a knock on the open door and he looked over to see Sam peek his head inside. Several students gasped and one girl made a high pitched noise, to which he reacted to with, “Really??”

Sam chuckled at the reactions.

"Sorry to interrupt, MISTER Grace." That cheeky shit eating grin would be the death of Castiel, he was sure. "I just came by to ask if you’d like to carpool to the dance tonight." 

There was a chorus of “oooh”s.

"You came to my classroom in the middle of the school day to ask me that?" 

"Uh, yeah."

"You ARE going to the dance together!"

"Jeffrey!" Castiel turned to scold. When he turned back to Sam, he caught him silently mouthing "oh yeah" and nodding to the students. Castiel’s eyes narrowed.

"Don’t encourage the little heathens, please."

Sam closed his mouth with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, Sam, I will carpool to the dance with you."

"Great. Pick you up at seven." Sam leaned further into the classroom and kissed Castiel on the cheek. "And wear the blue tie."

He was gone in an instant, leaving Castiel breathless and stunned.

"What just happened?" He muttered to himself.

"I think you just got yourself a boyfriend," Chelsea answered.

~

Castiel tugged at his tie nervously. He hated his ties. He only wore them because Sam seemed to enjoy straightening them. The doorbell rang and he cursed at his reflection. 

"Deep cleansing breaths…" He muttered, walking to the door. He pulled it open and gaped at the sight before him. Sam had shaved the stubble off his face and had a dark sports jacket on over his shirt and tightly fitted jeans. Sam’s face brightened with a goofy grin when Castiel opened the door wider, revealing his own outfit. 

"You wore the tie!" He reached up to straighten it and Castiel’s breath hitched, making Sam’s hand still. Feeling brave for once in his life, Castiel took Sam’s hand in his own.

"There’s time before the dance. Would you like to come inside for a drink before we face a gymnasium full of teenagers?"

"Yeah! Definitely." 

Castiel kept hold of Sam’s hand and led him into the small house and guided him to the couch. 

"I’ll just… be right back." Castiel walked backwards to the kitchen, bumping into a door frame. His grin never faded, knowing that Sam was sitting on his couch in his house. 

He grabbed two wine glasses and picked out a bottle of moscato. Not his favorite kind of wine, but Sam’s sweet tooth was legendary among students and staff.

"I hope this is okay." Castiel said as he handed Sam a glass and poured the wine. He sat down with his own and set the bottle on the coffee table.

"It’s really good. Sweet… almost like juice." Sam downed his whole glass with a smile.

"Ahh… it may taste like juice, but it has a 10% alcohol content." 

Sam shrugged and poured another glass.

"I have a high tolerance. One more won’t hurt."

One more turned into a few more for each of them and the school dance was forgotten in favor of making out. Castiel’s tongue explored the warm sweetness of Sam’s mouth and with his inhibitions lowered, Castiel reached for Sam’s belt buckle. 

"Hey…" Sam’s let out a soft protest and gently shoved Castiel’s hand away. "No." 

Castiel pushed his body away from Sam’s and stared silently. Embarrassment filled him as he realized he’d read the situation wrong. Sam didn’t want him. He was just drunk and kissing Castiel because he was there. This was just supposed to be a carpool and nothing more. He’d just humiliated himself.

"I…. no I… yeah. Sorry. God, I’m sorry. Shit." Castiel stood up and paced by the couch, one hand running through his hair. "I’m sorry. I thought you and I- The kids got to me. Made me think you had feelings like I do for you."

"Cas… dude, stop." Sam’s hand on his shoulder froze his foot steps and he looked up at him. "I do have feelings for you MISTER Grace."

"But…"

"Castiel… I’m asexual. I don’t really have sex." Now Sam’s face was red. Castiel had never seen him flustered before. "I mean… I’ve had sex, but I'm not really sexually attracted to people and it doesn't do much for me. Maybe I should have said something sooner, but we were at school and there are rules and conduct and talking about sex where a student could overhear…"

"You have feelings for me?" Castiel smiled.

"Yeah. Is that okay with you?"

"Definitely."

"Even if we don’t…?"

"We’ll work it out." Castiel grabbed Sam’s shift and pulled them both back to the couch. They never made it to the school dance.


End file.
